Chosen
by KCGollahon
Summary: a new generation of digidestined mixed with some old. have fun and enjoy!anna has always been the misfit. she is always the one singled out just becuase she is foriegn. with no family that cares and having the biggest crush on her closest friend she's tak


The Chosen

By Katie Gollahon

A digimon fanfic

Chapter one: Savior

Anna ran as fast as she could. tears streaming down her face as she tried to make it to her apartment building. She was almost there just a few more blocks. She quickly decided to cut through a park diagonally to the right of her building complex. Then she tripped and fell on some loose gravel. Her naturally gray hair fell over her face as she lay there completely exhausted. Her knees and palms were slowly bleeding as the sharp rocks bit into them. She gasped as pressure was applied to her lower back. It felt like someone was stepping on top of her. Slowly moving her head to the side she could barely make out a shoe and a dark figure in the corner of her eye. When she tried to twist under the persons foot to upset their footing dozens of hands grabbed her and dragged her up. Then she was face to face with her attackers. They were the girls from her classes. All jealous that she was friends with the two ever dreamy Takuya and Kouji.

She whimpered pathetically. This was the fourth time this week that she'd been mobbed and here she was again, helpless and trapped. She tried speaking, her Japanese almost perfect for a foreigner.

"hey guys, what's cooking?" she asked softly with false cheeriness and a halfhearted smile.

"Oh nothing….we're just going to teach you a lesson, that's all-" the ring leader's, kanaka's, fist was almost upon her when someone's deep soothingly harsh voice spoke up from right behind kanaka.

"Hey what are you guys doing to her!" upperclassman Takuya came running over as Kanaka dropped her fist with misbelief.

"She uhhhhh… We saw her fall and came over to help! Oohh… Anna are you okay?" she asked trying to urge the same false urgency and kindness from the others. By this time he could clearly see that Anna's right eye was blackened with a bruise, her nose was bleeding, as well as her palms and knees which seemed very new.

"Anna are you okay? what happened?" Takuya asked as he reached over to help her out of the girls' grasp. Exhaustion was now in her head as she tried to explain everything, so she ended up babbling as usual. But his amber brown eyes held her green ones steadily as if he understood every word.

"at school….. Then English….the girls at lunch, then nurse and principal, now after school….."she hung her head ashamed that she couldn't speak one single sentence in front of Takoya. " I fell." she mumbled miserably.

"Sshh……it's okay. I'll help you to your apartment seeing that we live in the same building. Uumm…I got it from here, I'll see you girls around." the last part he said with some reluctance to the fact that now they were all going to hang all over him every time they saw him. They all giggled loudly and turned to each other to whisper and mumble excitedly about this new prospect.

Anna was grateful that Takuya had come when he had. Thinking of what those girls were about to do to her made her shudder. Takuya easily supported her and let her lean on him. He was still curious as to what really happened.

They were now at the stairs to their apartments. Takuya sighed and just picked her up with one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. He could feel his face turn slightly pink. Luckily he was really tan. Anna on the other hand was a beet red across her pale face and to her ears, but she was to tired to try and make him let her go. He smiled and went up the stairs slowly to the third floor then walked over to the sixth door with the names:

Takuya and Kouji.

He opened the door cause Kouji was probably already home. And it was unlocked already.

"hey Kouji, look who I found surround by a bunch of girls, who were about to beat the bloody pulp out of 'em!" he called as he set her on their couch in the middle of their living room.

"it's not JT again is it!" another voice answered from the back rooms.

"NAW! I'm tired of helping him…hehheh….he's got Zoe anyway," he chuckled with a playfully sinister smile on his face. "you remember that girl we walk to school with cause she lives two more floors up?"

"yeah." came the answer. "isn't her name Anna?"

Anna sat there with her head down and her hands in her lap. Takuya went into the kitchen that was off to the right of the living room, calling back to Kouji saying.

"well that's her! She's the one who almost got the crap kicked out of her."

"So what happened?" his voice was getting closer "Did you sit and watch or-" he cut himself off as he saw Anna sitting in the living room. She looked up in confusion and saw that he was in his plaid flannel boxers and was brushing his teeth, his long black hair sleek with water, but now he stood stock still.

"well I brought her here because she lives alone in her apartment and she's going to need help with some cuts and scrapes." Takuya answered innocently, as he walked back in with a white first aid box in his hands.

"Man! Why didn't you tell me she was here, you moron, then I wouldn't of come out in my boxers." Kouji yelled running back to his room to get on some pants. Takuya chuckled at his friend's reaction, and came over to kneel next to Anna. He opened a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide and dabbed some on a cotton ball. He delicately placed it on her badly scraped left knee.

Anna inhaled sharply and closed her eyes tightly to the sting of relieving pain. A soft caring hand grabbed her hand and squeezed affectionately. She opened her eyes and looked up into Takuya's. his amber eyes were full of concern and kindness and another emotion that made her hold her breathe and blush a vivid pink, he quickly dampened that look and continued to tend her scratches and scrapes.

When he got to her nose he was gentle and soothing, making sure that he wasn't hurting her or making her uncomfortable.

_' he's so close to me.' _she thought to herself happily. _' I can feel his breathe… Wait what am I thinking…he's my best friend! I cant like him…he's so nice. I'll just keep it to myself.'_

Half an hour later he had finished wrapping and bandaging Anna's hurts. Kouji then came in now wearing some jeans and a black shirt with his hair still damp but pulled back in a low ponytail eyed her suspiciously, and sat in a fluffy arm chair as Takuya sat in front of her on the floor.

"so what happened to you?" Kouji asked sternly, watching her intently.

"no-nothing….I fell." she kept her eyes in her lap.

"I doubt that…" Takuya said in a disgusted tone, "I want the truth, Anna!"

"Takuya calm down, she'll tell us." Kouji interjected. "Anna you don't have to worry….we're your friends, we're here for you."

Anna looked up suddenly, eyes full of tears.

"swear?" she whispered.

"swear." said Takuya and Kouji together.

"The girls….their all jealous that….. That you guys hang out with me and not them….. They push me down at lunch and trip me in the halls. I just want to have some friends, but no one likes me cause I'm foreign. They say I'm sick and that my clumsiness is caused by this...I tried to tell the principal but the ringleader, Kanaka, is the freshman's class president, so it's her word against mine, and she always wins. She's got the principal thinking that I'm sick and unhealthy so they send me to the nurse almost every single day to take some disgusting medicine and all. And…and…. and now I…I just don't care what they do anymore……I'm tired of fighting back…" she started crying with her face in her hands.

Kouji and Takuya looked at each other, eyes hard with anger and concern. Kouji got up and patted her on the shoulder affectionately. Takuya got up and hugged her tightly to him. He practically picked her up. She cried into his shirt for comfort, his strong arms comfortably tight around her shaking form.

He started stroking her silvery gray hair. Remembering when they first met.

_It had been a few days after him and his friends got back from the Digital world. A new family was moving into his building a few floors up, he didn't really care. He was at the park with his little brother and his friends. when he heard a little girl's scream he and his brother ran to go help. When they got to the little girl they saw her backed against a tree with two stray dogs who where barking ferociously. upon seeing them the small nine year old girl smiled then screamed as one of the dogs attacked her. _

_It pinned her to the ground and bit into her arm making it bleed and she scream even louder. For some reason Takuya felt a sudden rise of anger over power him and he tackled the big dog. The other bounded in and scratched him across the back. Takuya screamed and told his brother to go get help. The little boy nodded than started to run back to the park. The dog that scratched Takuya's back started chasing him, but the girl hurled a rock at it and hit it on the head. It turned around and growled at her. _

_The other was desperately trying to get out from under Takuya. It finally threw him off . he crawled over to the girl who was trembling uncontrollably. He protectively hugged her, with his back at the dogs who slowly crept closer with every second, until they heard someone screaming and yelling. In fact it sounded like a lot of some ones. Takuya carefully turned his head and looked over his shoulder to see his friends, Koji, Zoe, J.T., Tommy, and Kawji, standing behind the dogs and throwing rocks at them. The dogs left, tails between their legs._

_Later animal control caught the dogs, and the mother of the girl brought her to the same hospital as Takuya, where she had to stay for a while. _

_The first day she was there Takuya was having his scratches stitched and had asked if she was okay._

_"yeah, your friend is fine, she just has to have a few stitches on her arms but other than that she'll live…Hey would you like to see her and say hi!" his nurse said when he was done._

_"uhhhhh sure!" but secretly he was nervous and he didn't know what the little girl would think._

_When he got to her room she was eating some ice cream in her lap… But no one was in the room, except her._

_"Hi!" she said happily. "my name is Anna what's yours!" the nurse gave Takoya a little nudge forward then left them alone._

_"my name is Takuya…" he smiled nervously and sat down by the bed. "why are you here alone?" at this question she looked down as if she was heartbroken._

_" my dad is always working and he doesn't care… My mamma has to work at the house and… she doesn't care either…" she looked up with a pained look in her eyes but grinned anyway. "I just want to say thanks, you saved me and I really appreciate it…" with that being said, she planted a kiss on his forehead and smiled. _

_"My big sister used to do that when she thanked me for doing something that was good…so Thank you again… Want some ice cream?" she asked her grin getting broader as she offered him the small cup of ice cream and plastic spoon she had._

_"no thanks…" he said still bewildered from the kiss. His cheeks reddened a little and he stood up and started for the door._

_"are you leaving already?" the silver haired girl asked sadly. "I know I'm foreign and all… But would you be my friend?" Takuya stopped, Frozen solid. He wanted to leave but he couldn't she was so helpless and alone… **She needed him**. _

_Takuya turned around and smiled._

_" Yeah… You and me could be best friends… I wont let anything happen to you from now on… I promise."_

_" Promise?" she said sadly weak as she looked down into her lap yet again._

_"yeah Promise…..why what's wrong?" Takuya came up to the side of the bed and watched her. She was trembling slightly and didn't seem to happy about a **promise**. She mumbled something under her breathe that he couldn't make out. He leaned closer and asked again._

_"What's wrong?"_

_She looked up with tears streaming down her thin pale face as she said._

_"papa doesn't keep his promises…(hic) he hasn't come to see me yet…he's always too busy, (hic) and he can take time (hic) to come (hic) see ME!" she started bawling, head buried in her blanket. _

_For some reason, Takuya had to do something. Then going out on a limb he reached over and gingerly hugged her. She stopped sobbing for a minute obviously not used to the embrace, then started crying in his shoulder. Takuya didn't complain and let her cry till she calmed down._

_"okay I don't promise…" he whispered soothingly in her ear, " I SWEAR! I give you my word that you and me will always be there for each other… alright?"_

_"okay." she replied sleepily. She laid down in the hospital bed and he lightly kissed her forehead, when she was soundly asleep. Then he left the room. From then and until she left the hospital he visited her everyday for as long as he could. He made her laugh and giggle, Though most of all Takuya loved her smile. _

_the one she always and only gave him. And he knew they were only for him because he brought his friends over to meet her and they loved her. They thought she was awesome and cute but not once did she give the grin she gave him. The one full of happiness, confidence, and love…_

_He didn't know it yet but he was her Savior._

Chapter 2: confessions

Kouji had left and come back from work to find that Takuya had given Anna his bed and he was going to sleep on the couch. Kouji came over and sat in the arm chair again.

"So what happened while I was gone?" he asked casually.

"nothing really I calmed her down and she just fell asleep so I put her in my bed and she's been out like a light ever since." Takuya replied lazily.

" you love her don't you?" Kouji asked ever more casually. He saw Takuya falter and kept going. "thought so… the way you watch over her, I bet you'd even fight lucimon all over again if it meant saving her. Am I right?"

"….yes… Why would you care! I love her so what, is there a problem?" Takuya confessed.

"duh.." Kouji replied a little ticked his room mate was so dense. " why haven't you told her yet?" Takuya faltered yet again and looked into his lap.

" Because she might not feel the same way that I do for her…." Takuya answered slowly.

"you're an idiot!" Anna screamed in the door way to the boy's rooms. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. She didn't mean to say anything.

"ahck! You heard all that!" Takuya asked jumping to his feet.

"yes every word! And guess what! I've loved you since the day we met!" she confessed and ran out of the apartment before anyone could react.

"well that was entertaining…" Kouji said unfazed by what just happened. "just like a soap opera!"

" Wait Anna!" Takuya yelled as he ran out after her. He heard her soft hurried footsteps up the hollow metal stairs and started climbing after her. "Anna! Anna come back, come back!" he called to her desperately.

Then he heard her shrill voice, being carried by the night breeze, scream out. He ran even more desperately towards the fading voice. When he got to the landing Anna laid in the hands of a cloaked figure who radiated heat. Dull black shackles were bound to his ankles and wrists and clanked together every time he moved.

"let her go!" Takuya screamed anger coursing through his body in a flame of hatred.

_"the chosen has been found… and shall stay with me for all time." _it's voice was familiar but sinister at the same time.Anna's frail seemingly illuminated body was swallowed up by darkness as the thing started to leave. It's hooded face looked back over to Takuya, who was surrounded by a red flame aura, and added.

_" Legendary warrior…do not hate me, for I am you and you are me." _ as it pulled back it's hood Takuya froze as the creature left. It was half of a digimon, and half of a human. In fact it looked like the older version of what he looked like when he had prematurely come back home from the digital world when he ran from duskmon. _" if you wish for her back than you know where to go." _ then it walked through a portal of warped colors and disappeared into the night. And as the Digimon left the full moon slowly vanished as well leaving the night dark and lonesome.

Chapter 3: legends and prophecies

**_Long ago in the digital world, beyond the rein of lucimon. Even before the very first digi-destined, there was a digimon who ruled known for her beauty and grace. Her name was Luntigearamon. _**

**_Her hair was a fine gray, like little strands of thin silver chain, that fell to her ankles. Her skin was very pale, and her face was always hidden by a porcelain mask that she swore never to remove. It was painted with intricate designs and characters done in the greatest painter's hand. Her moon pale hands were small and lovely, her sharp retractable nails finely painted in a light yellow as the sweet stars that surrounded her cursed castle. Her legs were long, sleek, and slender as her feet ((hind tiger's paws)) were delicately propped up but dangerously clawed. Her kimono was a soft light blue at the top but gently faded to snow white at her feet. Her sleeves went long past her hands. On top of her head was a small head dress infused with moonstones and gold which hung about her masked face like fairy dust. _**

**_The other digimon thought her the most beautiful of all the digimon, but when she came into power she was the cruelest thing you ever saw. Though she created the lunar knights for fun, she also started the projects of digimon partnered with people from the non digital world. Creating warps in the barrier between the two worlds. Many digimon thought this grand and many digimon opposed her. She disposed of the rebellious ones publicly. _**

_**Her heart was cold and nonexistent until the lunar knight of fire confessed his undying love for her. She was taken aback at first unmoved by his confessions and courtings of love. **_

_**Then a digimon tried to destroy her and absorb her data, Agunimon stepped in to save his mistress. She was flabbergasted by his display of affection and she soon found herself thinking only of him everyday. But soon after that assassination attempt Luntigearamon was destroyed and absorbed by Agunimon and the other lunar knights, betrayed by her friends and only love, she is now long forgotten, her warriors made new names. They are now known as the legendary warriors. **_

**_Gradually over time they forgot of their true origin and soon made up one for themselves as they helped the helpless and saved the distressed. Luntigearamon's tyranny and tragic end faded from everyone's memory as her castle slowly disappeared into the changing moon's darkness. The only ones who can remember are the ancient digimon of old or the ever elusive Gatastmon, who take the shape of old legends and haunt the dark forests when both our two moons are not seen during the night. Luntigearamon swore that she would have revenge and seek to have all of the digital world destroyed or so the legends goes…. But Now of late the prophetmon see her again and call out prophecies of destruction or of peace different, sinarious for the different paths she might take. _**

Anna woke up, her vision fuzzy and her brain working slowly. She was on top of something soft and warm. As her vision cleared she saw that she was in an unfamiliar stone room. Bare except for the bed she laid on, the dresser, and wardrobe adomen all made in the plainest attire. She still wore Takuya's pjs. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by tears and started to cry silently to herself.

'_why'd you run off…IDIOT! Why'd you leave him there speechless why?'_ she scolded herself with anger and distaste. Suddenly a soft knock sounded on the barren door. Anna stopped her sobbing and looked up. She flinched when the door creaked open.

A ghost entered Anna's prison. If you could call it that. It looked more like a sheet with arms cut short and shredded at the ends. Hollow black eyes gazed down on Anna seemingly to pierce through her flesh and causing her to shake uncontrollably with fear. It's mouth hung loosely agape showing off two rows of thick sharp teeth.

Anna screamed as the Digimon Phantom named Bakemon came closer to her. Her high pitched voice agitated the thing's unseen ears. as it's tattered hands went to cover the places where ears would be, she scrambled to get out off the bed. She finally got off and ran to the door just beyond the monster. She slammed the door closed and took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes she saw that the outside hallway was full of the things she screamed again and ran to her left where there were the fewest.

Running through unknown halls and doors Anna finally collapsed from exhaustion. As she fell to her knees, she noticed that she had something slung around her neck. It was a beeping little thing, and looked almost like the toys in the store she saw for something but… it was much bigger about the size of a cell phone. It was colored with a dark pink and fire red.


End file.
